The myelinated orgnotypic cerebellar cultures composed of glia, neurones and granular cells, but almost devoid of capillaries, took up the non-metabolizable 3-0-methyl-D-glucose (3-MG) and the partially metabolizable 20deoxy-D-glucose (2-DG) by NaCL independent carrier mechanism in 60% and by diffusion in 40% at pH 7.0. The Km that is the apparent concentration of half maximal uptake of 3H 3-MG and 3H 2-DG was 11 micron M and 4 micron M, respectively.